


here and now

by phidari



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Parents, Gen, Kidswap, One Shot, POV Dirk Strider, POV Second Person, Swordfighting, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slice of everyday life in an alternate universe where Dirk Strider was raised by Dirk Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here and now

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even Homestuck fic anymore, I'm just clearing out my old stuff from years ago.
> 
> I was going to write eight of these: Little stories about how each of the kids would turn out if some weird Skaia defense portal glitch had sent the babies to be raised by their own adult selves. This is the only one I ever finished.

You've long since ceased to notice the sun beating down as you dodge, duck, parry, lash out at your bro. It's a background detail. You can't be bothered by the background details. Just focus on the glint of his sword, leap backward to avoid another shirt ruined, slice in hopes of this time splattering the rooftop with _his_ blood instead of your own. You've got this. You're in the groove, nothing can shake you now.

"Status report?"

Nothing can shake you except for that, one of his fucking _status reports_ as you try to avoid taking another blow that will require stitches. You don't respond; just keep your full attention on the here and now, block another blow and flash-step around behind him.

He blurs out of existence before you can land a hit on him. You barely dodge another blow.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me," he says in that tone that you know is a warning, one you've failed to heed one too many times.

"I'm in some dream bubble looking for Roxy's sleepwalking ass." To your credit, you manage to keep your voice level even despite the exertion. And despite the fact that you're lying through your teeth. It's your only option, you can't focus on your bro's incessant pace _and_ your dreamself both at the same time, it's fucking impossi—

He strikes and you pull to one side; only too late do you realize it was a feint, and he zips around to come at you from behind. In the next instant you're on your face. You don't even cry out when your nose starts bleeding for the third time this week.

"Don't fucking lie to me." He steps back. "Get up."

You do.

God, you can't stand him.


End file.
